Errare humanum est
Jeg, en økokritiker Jeg ville fortælle dig mit navn, men egentlig er jeg bare økokritiker i en verden af mange andre. "Besides, we were always strongly discouraged from using names: We were meant to be focused on our purpose, and 'anything personal should be left behind.' Names belonged to where we had come from, not to who we were... (Annihilation) Jeg vil fortælle dig om mine erindringer. Mine erindringer fra en anden verden; fra den verden, du kender. Ser du, jeg kommer selv af samme verden som du, men jeg har set konsekvenserne. Konsekvenserne af det liv, som mennesket har levet i mange år. Det begyndte allerede i 1700-tallet. Det var her, vi trådte ind i det antropocæne samfund. Vi begyndte at udnytte Jordens ressourcer på andre faconer, end hvad Jorden havde været vant til.Det var længe før din og min eksistens, men alligevel kender du udmærket til den banebrydende opfindelse, der blev begyndelsen på en ny æra: dampmaskinen. Herfra accelererede det. Udviklingen tog fart, og mennesket fandt flere og hurtigere metoder til at udnytte Jorden på. Videnskabsmænd blandt vores aner fandt klare beviser for, at vi allerede i 1700-tallet, da industrialiseringen så småt foldede sig ud, påvirkede vores klodes koncentration af CO₂ . Men tog vi notits af det? Begyndte vi at ændre på vores adfærd? Nej, vi fortsatte ufortrødent. Udviklingen accelererede endnu mere, og der hvor du står i dag - i det 21. århundrede - er mennesket blevet mere avanceret end nogensinde før. Errare humanum est. Det er menneskeligt at fejle. Det kender de fleste af os, men kender du også til Ciceros oprindelige citat: Cujusvis hominis est errare, nullius nisi insipientis in errore perseverare. Ethvert menneske kan tage fejl, men kun en tåbe bliver ved med det. Og det var det, vi gjorde. Vi fortsatte. På trods af vores evindelige fejl, som vi begyndte at se konsekvenser af, blev vi ved med at udnytte den jord, der gav os livet. Derfor finder jeg det nødvendigt at vise dig præcis, hvor det gik galt. Hvor kunne du selv have gjort en indsats? Hvor skulle du selv have opdaget, at verdenen, som du kender den, er så foranderlig, men også så påvirkelig, at mennesket gennem generationer har formået at forurene hver et lille hjørne, hvor en lille plet på Jorden? For at gøre det nemmere for dig, vil jeg føre dig igennem mine erindringer via en rejse, som jeg ved, du vil sætte pris på: litteraturen. For litteraturen kan mere, end du tror. Det er igennem den, at vi anskuer vores verden på. Det er gennem den, at vi får vores tanker og idéer. Det er den, der forener os gennem nutid, fortid og fremtid. Men jeg lægger ud med at fortælle dig lidt om, hvordan du selv kan søge svar gennem litteraturen. I økokritikken flytter vi nemlig fokusset fra forholdet mellem mennesker til miljøet i en bestræbelse på at gensubjektivere naturen. Vi ser på naturen som en vital del af verdenen, og derfor - næste gang du begraver dig i litteraturen - kan du jo se, om du kan finde forbindelsen mellem natur og videnskab. Har den ændret sig? Måske kan du finde en relation mellem karakterernes indre liv og deres omgivelser. Er de præget af omgivelserne? Er omgivelserne præget af dem? Prøv at se, om du selv kan finde din egen sammenhæng, når vi om lidt begiver os ud på en rejse sammen. Bare dig og mig. Og naturen. Kategori:Antropocæne